Will You Wait For Me?
by Majin Gemma
Summary: The misterious tale of a the love of three fighters with hidden suprises. Yaoi ficcie. Being revisited.Re-done chapters just added on the end untill i've finished the rest. Patience Please!
1. The Dream

Now being unemployed and no longer in school i have alot of time on my hands so i went to read my Fanfic for old times sake and found myself utterly embarassed. So im re-doing it!...sortta [BTW i faild my English AS and no longer have a 'beta' so it might even be worse than before...oh, and i don't have spell checker or grammer checker..so like i said worse!]

Chapter 1.

THE DREAM

Yamcha forced his heavy eyes closed for the what he hoped to be the last time that evening. He's spent far too many sleepless nights worrying over Goku. Tossing a turning in his empty bed Yamcha slowly slipped away into a dreamless state. Only it wasn't.

Yamcha had this same dream every day for the past three months. It's of the day Goku was last seen. The sun was shinning down, strips dripping across the grass of the park. It's 10:30 AM on a Saturday and Yamcha had found himself at the park again. Sitting on a old wooden bench next to the gravel path running down the middle of the green. He realised this is where his walks had taken him every day this week. He didn't understand why,he didn't know anyone who went down to the park. It was like he was expecting some one to be here waiting for him but there never was.

"Daddy, look at me!" The familiar voice bellowed across the field finding it's way to Yamcha.

Squinting hard he managed to turn the misshapen blur into Goten. Then the blob behind it turned to Gohan. Then before he had time to register all of this Goku face was inches from his own, a big dumb grin reflecting onto him.

"I didn't expect to see you down the park, Yamcha." Goku moved from kneeling down to sitting on the bench beside him. Yamcha panicked, he couldn't tell Goku that he was a crazy person who's been having some longing for a mysterious person at the park he doesn't even know exists!! 'Okay i can do this, it's Goku for crying out loud he'll believe anything right?'

"I go jogging in the mornings. I was thinking of getting back into the baseball thing again." 'A half-arsed smile and we're safe. He'll totally buy that.' Goku furrowed his brows and then looked him up and down.

"You go jogging in jeans and a shirt?" Goku surprised himself with how observant he could be sometimes.

'Crap!' Yamcha had totally forgotten that he was WEARING A SHIRT!

"Um, yeah. I was going to the....and then i had to erm..yeah so i guess that explains it." Whats the chances that'll actually work?

Goku pulled a slightly dumb-founded look before nodding in acceptance.

"You and Chi Chi talking yet?" Yamcha had heard that Goku and Chi Chi fell out last week and she had kicked him out of the house. Thats why Goku was at the park with the kids it was the only time Chi Chi let him see them. Goku's face dropped like he'd heard news of someone dying. He sighed before leaving a long pause then simply answered "no." Feeling a little bad for bringing it up Yamcha tried to change the subject.

"Gohan growing up so fast isn't he? It feels like it was just yesterday when he was just learning how to walk. Now he's saving the world and looking for girls." Yamcha slipped a cheeky smile in Goku's direction hoping he saw the same humor in it he did. Thankfully Goku was his same old goofy self even with divorce teetering over his marriage.

"Yeah, just yesterday he was talking about going on a date with this girl in his class." Goku laughed at his own son. Yamcha watched him intensely. That smile was breath taking. The way his teeth were only just visible and the subtle dimples on his cheeks. Yamcha had never noticed how strong Goku's jaw was, the way his soft skin rested on his bones. The rugged faint scars scattered all across his neck and then there was the muscular chest that lifted then dropped in time with the breath of the other man. Yamcha was staring at his friend for so long he hadn't been aware of his hand sliding up his thigh, moving up and up till it was gently resting over his hardened crotch. He fingers creeping there way over to his zip. Those eyes, Goku had the most mezmerising hazel eyes. His finger were then skillfully pulling his trouser zip down letting the cool morning air brush over his pantless manhood.

"Daddy can i have an ice cream." Goten's voice pierced

Yamcha's ears violently awakening him from his daydream leaving his a little sad it was over so soon but glad at the same time. He didn't want to be the perv touching himself at the childrens park did he? Goku had turned to Yamcha ready to ask him something but stopped mid breath. He'd locked eyes with Yamcha's stiff cock which was slightly revealed. Yamcha felt like he was under a heat lamp the sweat that was pouring of him as he flipped him self over so he was facing away from Goku while he zipped up his jeans. 'SHIT! What if he thinks im some peodo watching his children.'

"You were erm, going to ask me something thing." Yamcha tried clearing his throat hopping it would do the same to the air. Goku didn't reply for what seem to be minutes.

"Oh, yeah. It's just i don't have any money and i was wondering if i could borrow some for Goten." Goku hated asking for money. He also hated asking Bulma if he could move in until he sorted things out with Chi Chi, if he ever did. Yamcha riffled through his pockets then forced the money into Goku's chest with out saying a word to him. Feeling a little awkward Goku took the money then waved it in the air as a signal to Goten and Gohan to come and collect it.

Racing over his children collected the money told Goku a funny story about Goten on the swings then raced over to the ice cream truck parked on the side of the road next to the park.

Still feeling the tension Goku decided to shuffle next to Goku and placed a hand on his thigh. "Yamcha is everything okay?" Goku asked. Hearing this Yamcha shifted his weight so he could face Goku, not realising how close he was already and as his head turned their lips brushed. It wasn't even a noticeable touch to anybody looking and the two friends could have easily ignored it and thought nothing of it. But thats not what they did. Yamcha pressed his lips against Goku's violently. After having stared at this beautiful mouth so hard it was magical to be tasting him. Yamcha's tongue was forcing it's way into the other's with great success. He tasted like apples it was so strange. He was tangy and sweet with this crisp, fresh after taste. Their hands began exploring each other. Yamcha's over the sculpted body of the junior beside him. They were like wild animals trying to gather everything. It was sheer bliss until they both heard this disgusted gasp. Yamcha turned ready to argue at home ever thought this wonderful act could be wrong was horrified to find who had destroyed their moment. It was Gohan, jaw gaping the ice cream he had brought spilt across the floor. They had totally forgotten about them, they were so caught up in each other.

Nobody moved. Nobody dare even make a sound. Nobody except Gohan.

"What the hell is wrong with you! How do you expect mum to take you back if you're a queer!" Yep, Gohan had taken the break up badly and in the space of a week had become a dark, twisted young male.

Goku's eyes were welling up. Never had Yamcha thought a man so strong was capable of crying. Goku rose off the bench and began walking towards his sons but before he reached them Gohan spat words in his face that he would never forget. "You're dead to me." It haunts Yamcha even now. That was the last anybody saw of him, he just took off.

"YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!" Yamcha woke with a start. His heart was beating like a wild stallion. He tried to catch his breath he turned to look at his alarm clock. 5:30 AM. Every night, the same old dream.

{Waddya think? LOVE IT? REALLY LOVE IT? If it's anything other than these two options...i don't want to hear it!}


	2. Suprise Visit

A/N:Made a few more changes in this chappie too i think it makes sense with the old ones. I'll be editing those too eventually. :).

Chapter 2

Waking up with those memories still fresh in his mind had become a regular occurrence for Yamcha. Lifting himself of the bed he began walking over to the window and stared out into the black abyss that lay before him. Yamcha completely understand why Goku had acted the way he had but what he couldn't understand was the complete disappearance since. Why hadn't he come back, at least to take the blame from Yamcha's shoulders. Gohan was blinded by ignorance and seemed to believe that Yamcha was to blame for his father going missing. 'Nothing to do with his cruel words.' Yamcha thought.

It must have been at least ten minutes untill anything other than Goku entered his mind. The next thing was something about a previous engagement. He had no idea what it was he was supposed to be doing but he was sure it was important. He decided to rummage through his notice board to see if there were any clues. There were, kind of. He found a scrap of paper he'd obviously written while doing something else. It read;-

"Bulma 113030" This sadly made no sense what so ever to Yamcha except that he was probably supposed to be over Bulma's at some point today. He glanced over to the clock, 10:20. 'Seems like a good time to head over.'

Down the stairs and into the car. He shot down the road through town and up to the capsule corps building. He'd made the journey in only a few minutes and shortly found himself walking up the path to the residents doors. Bulma had some problem with her friends using the business entrance which was a pain in the arse for Yamcha cause it was right next to the car park. He was just about to knock when he noticed the banner on the door. 'Happy 30th Birthday'. It was Bulma's birthday! Suddenly the meaning of the note came flooding into his mind. It wasn't '113030' It was '11:30 30th' how could he forget her birthday for the second year running! There was no way she was going to hold this over him. He locked eyes with his watched an noted the time; 10:40. Great he still had plenty of time to pop into town and grab a small gift or something. Just as he was turning he Chi Chi came parading down the hall to open the door for him, she'd clearly been curtain twitching ready for the first guests. He couldn't be arsed to explain to her what he was doing so he just legged it back to his car and fled down the road.

He'd chosen some classy smelly candle type shop, as he called it. The que inside was only 4 people long but the daft cow at the register was taking her time. He'd picked up the first decent looking item he had seen as we came trough the door. It was some large pink candle with a silly ribbon around it. The tag attached said something about being relaxed so Yamcha figured he'd tell her it was to calm her down after work. 'Sweet and sensitive. She'll totally fall for him again.'

Standing in que just in front was a dark haired muscular figure. Ever since that incident at the park with Goku Yamcha had thought long and hard over whether he was actually into guys or not, he was still undecided. He was more than happy to continue his life the way it was previously, single and alone but there was something about this man in front that meant he couldn't control himself. Everything began to go hazy until there were no longer any straight edges in the room, just blurred outlines of what Yamcha could only guess used to be candles. After the vision went his hearing did too, it was like everyone was drifting away from him. Words becoming sounds and then the sound just turned into faint fuzzy noises. They weren't important though because what had Yamcha so inebriated was the smell. That aroma was all he could concentrate on. The smell was thick and spicy a like cinnamon it made his whole body warm and soon he was drunk with pleasure. The overwhelming sensation filled his body; he had to get more of this powerfully scent so he lent in closer to the muscular frame and inhaled deeply sucking in all the tainted air he could. He hadn't ever realised he'd attracted the unwelcome attention of the other man. It wasn't until a cold digit had found it's way under his chin that he awoke from his daze to see two big chestnut orbs staring back at him. These weren't just any old eyes though; these eyes were filled with pain and angst. They also belonged to a certain enemy of his, Vegeta.

How was he supposed to know Vegeta goes to aroma therapy shops? He stepped back slowly away from the icy finger hoping that when he broke the contact the scenario would fade away into his memory. It must've been one of those days for Yamcha because the scene playing out in front of him was still as bold as ever, if not more prominent. Opening his mouth he drank in as much clean air as his lungs would hold. This sobered him up enough to feel totally mortified. Thankfully Vegeta didn't make it any more embarrassing than it needed to be. He just stared at him wholly, eyes wide taking him all in. Yamcha found himself fumbling for words that could explain nothing good enough came to mind so he decided to plead ignorance.

'I'll just act like i didn't do anything.' Yep, Yamcha was not the most cunning of the lot but what else could he really do? He smiled at Vegeta for a moment before realising the whole 'act natural' idea he had wasn't going to work unless he acted natural! He quickly furrowed his brows and spoke whilst barely moving his lips.

"Vegeta?" It was almost full proof apart from the shaky voice and beads of sweat falling from his forehead. He silently congratulated himself on the performance, pleading Vegeta was convinced as he was. The other man stepped forward closing the space and raised an arm to Yamcha's chest placing a flat hand against his shirt forming a bridge between them. Pressing it firmly against him he proceeded to advance until he could feel the breath of the human on his nose. The height difference wasn't too dramatic but Yamcha was definitely taller than Vegeta, his head reaching just below the others. Yamcha wasn't looking at Vegeta's face but he could still feel the cruel smile boring into his face creating a huge hole of self doubt and pain. Yamcha felt trapped his legs were bolted to the floor preventing him from running and we both know he can't take Vegeta on head to head. Panic was raging through his veins burning his flesh. Vegeta's raised arm screwed into a fist grabbing his t-shirt and pulling him closer. Yamcha's feet were dragging along the floor towards his enemy.

"Look 'Geta i don't want to cause any trouble I'm just here to buy Bulma a candle." Yamcha was pleading for his life. He was terrified of Vegeta these days. Before he was cocky, convinced he could take him but after seeing him and Goku spar in the recent years he's been knocked down a peg or too and with the lack of training there wasn't a hope in Hell for him surviving. Vegeta had lowered Yamcha's face to his so they were smile was softer than usual, less hate but still some resentment there was a change in the look in his eyes as well. They weren't sizing him up any more they looked hungry. This look would usually sooth someone in Yamcha's position but when a look like this comes form Vegeta it only confuses you more. Vegeta's breathing became heavy and as he brought his mouth to Yamcha's ear. The wisps of air tickled the taller mans ear enough to make him shiver.

"He told me you had it bad." He spoke softly if you didn't know him you might even think it was sincere. He then suddenly let go of his shirt dropping Yamcha to the ground before swiftly leaving the shop without purchasing anything. Yamcha was so shaken up by the incident he barely remembered to buy the candle himself.

On the drive back to capsule corp his mind was racing. 'What was Vegeta even doing in an aroma therapy shop? What was that smell all about? And what did he mean by 'He told me you had it bad'? Who had he been talking to? Had Gohan said something to him?' There were so many an answered questions. When he finally arrived at the Capsule Corp building he wasn't really in the mood for partying anymore. He parked the car and headed up to the door again, ringing the bell then waiting for an answer. There was nothing. He rang it again and waited a few moments again. Still nothing. 'Thats odd' he thought to himself. He decided to try the door, it was open, he headed inside down the corridor towards the kitchen. This lead him through the living room and past the main stair well. He didn't see anybody and couldn't hear movement anywhere either. Where could they be. Chi Chi was here earlier what could be going on? Pushing all the thoughts of an accident out of his mind he decided to head for one of the conference rooms in the business wing. Popping through the side door connecting the two buildings, he smiled politely at the receptionist and headed towards the first conference room. The sign on the door read C1, he couldn't hear any life from the other side of the door and as he lowered the handle he wondered why he hadn't just asked the receptionist what was going on.? Oh well it's too late now. He pulled the handle down fully and pushed the door open.

The room that followed was pitch black before a sudden burst of light stung his eyes. It was like an explosion. The previously silent room also became flooded with noise. There was large number of people pouring out from behind tables and chairs screaming something in audiable. There happy faces didn't take long to drop as they realised who was at the door. Chi Chi was one of those screaming figures and she was not happy about Yamcha's arrival.

"What the hell do you think you're playing at Yamcha? You were supposed to be here quater of an hour ago!" Man that high pitched voice of hers was more than any man could handle no wonder Goku had bailed while he was still young. No thats not fair, he immidietly regretted his previous thought.

"Well?" The harpy screeched. He was so 'out of it' after meeting 'Geta in the store he couldn't even focus on anything for a short while.

"Yeah sorry i had to sort out some business in town. Bulma not arrived yet then?"

"No apparantly she's running late at a meeting." She then smiled to her self before explaining.

"She thinks she comming her for a meeting about Capsule Corps emissions."

'Oh you're such a devious woman aren't you?' Yamcha's sarcastic thought must have been louder than he intended because Chi Chi's face dropped into an unimaginable scowl. She was staring straight over his chose to turn around also and saw Bulma standing in the door was with a silly grin on her face.

"SUPRISE!" the room burst with noise and motion between Bulma and the party goers. Yamcha made his way towards her hold the candle out infront of him whilst exchanging glances with the canlde and her. It was an expression which was meant to say 'look at mister amazing! i totaly remembered.' She was as impressed as he was. They hugged tightly. Since Vegeta had consumed himself with training and Yamcha was single they'd become alot closer over the years but Bulma made it clear she wanted nothing more than a friendship. He gave a her a small peck on the check and began moving away. He really just wanted to be on his own for a while and besides she had plently of guests there to keep her entertained. She probably wont even notice him going.

He found himself a nice spot on the couch stuffed into the corner of the room. He just sat there staring at the people in the room tihnking about the smell of Vegeta in the store ealierr. It was like nothing he'd ever experienced before and the effect it had on him frightened him. The wandering mind of the warriortook a good 5 minutes to feel the peircing effect of the eyes beside him. It was Gohan. Yamcha silently debated whether he should get up and leave but he didn't want it to be too obvious that he was leaving for that reason so he stayed put. A lady whp worked for Bulma was handing out drinks she offered them to Yamcha. He raised a shakey hand to the glasses of some champange he turned to Gohan and just stared at him for a while before asking him he'd like a drink. Gohan didn't say anything he just nodded. It was clear he was still sulking about his dad. He took the glass greedily from Yamcha with a little too much force which caused the liquid inside the glass to spill over his jeans. Feeling a little stupid he got up and began to walk away from the other draging his pride behind him. Just before he slipped into the crowed he called out to him. Their eyes meet but there was nothing but hatred inside Gohans.

"Im sorry Gohan. I really am." He couldn't have been more sincere

"I couldn't possibly have known he would react that way and i don't think what you said to him helpped the matter either." Man Yamcha had waited along time to say that. Gohan didn't listern.

It was about 1:00pm when Yamcha had decided he'd done his good deed for the day and left. He hurried down to his car and just as he pushed the key into the lock he could feel it. There was someoneelse there. He spun round and tried to locate the stalker with no avail. There weren't any lights in the cap park all he could see was darkness. He shurgged the feeling of and continued to get into the car. He turned the headlights on and half expected to see a face infront of the car but thankfully there was nothing there.

He finally pulled up to his drive, parked the car and began heading towards the front door. He lived in a moudly apartment on the outskirts of the city. After being dropped from the local bassball team for drug abuse, yeah thats how he copped with all he'd seen since meeting Goku, there was no way he could afford the places he used to live in. He shoved the key inside the slott and turned slowly, hearing the timblers in the door always made him feel safer. He stepped in wiping this shoes before taking them off. He turned to close the door but noticed it had already been pushed closed. He checked the lock and yeah, it'd been locked too. 'Odd' he thought but took no further noticed. He put it down the the strange day he'd had. He sighed heavily at the thought of it while climbing the stairs. He reached his bed room, well his only room. It was a flat on the second floor with a bath room and kitchen which was also his livingroom and bed room. Not that it had sofa for living purposes. He laid back on his bed shifting his trousers down from his waist. As they feel down to his feet when he froze. There was someone here. Just like in the car park only this time Yamcha knew exactly who it was. 'What the hell could he want now?'


	3. Kidnapped

YAY REVEIWS!! I'VE GOT SIX REVEIWS yay!! (Yeah I know this isn't a lot considering two are from my friends. BUT STILL) yay reviews!! This chapter has Lemon in it…And it's not very good….MEEP… Im righting this on my Birthday, that's how happy I am about the reviews.

Tri Love Chapter Three

Vegeta stood over the bed staring at Yamcha with amusement. He moved closer and knelt on the bed straddling Yamcha's waist. Vegeta's eyes ran up and down Yamcha's body studying every curve of his well toned chest.

"Vegeta, look. Maybe you should leave. My girlfriend will be here soon." Yamcha said in a hoarse voice, he was scared and nervous.

"Don't fool yourself baka, I know you don't have a girlfriend. You're all alone." Vegeta smiled once again taking the seriousness out of the situation.

"But it's okay now. You have me" Vegeta leaned closer to Yamcha's face until they were almost touching. Vegeta opened his mouth slightly then closed what ever space there was between them both. At first Yamcha denied Vegeta's tongue access but soon gave up the protest. Vegeta's and Yamcha's tongues swirled in and out of each others mouth exploring every crevasse they could reach until Yamcha broke the kiss. Yamcha and Vegeta sat staring at each other panting trying to catch their breath.

Yamcha opened his mouth about to say something but Vegeta finished it before the words even left his lips.

"Because I want you." That was all Vegeta felt he needed to say to make it all right.

"But..." Yamcha was about to question Vegeta further but Vegeta had begun another kiss. But this time there was no protest from Yamcha. While they were kissing Vegeta skillfully pulled Yamcha's trousers off with one hand, leaving him in just his boxers. Vegeta's all ready hardened manhood pressed against Yamcha's waist caused him to feel an unwanted tightening in his groin. Vegeta could feel it too, and began to slide himself down off the bed so he was kneeling between Yamcha's legs on the floor.

Vegeta, who was now sat in between Yamcha's legs, began to slowly pulling the waist band of Yamcha's boxers off his hips. Yamcha broke out of his daze and snapped back to reality.

"Vegeta what do you think you're doing" Yamcha screamed wriggling his waist trying to brake free from Vegeta's strong hold. Vegeta ignored his escape attempts and carried on. Once Yamcha boxers had reached his ankles Vegeta leaned in gently kissing Yamcha's hardened manhood. Yamcha just let out a moan and stopped his useless resistance. Vegeta placed Yamcha's shaft in his moist mouth and began to move up and down it slowly, enjoying every last moment. Yamcha had to force away the temptation to place his hands on the back of Vegeta's head. Vegeta kept moving slowly picking up speed swirling his tongue around Yamcha's hardened member until Yamcha bucked his hips and came in Vegeta's mouth. Vegeta looked up smiling as he swallowed the last of Yamcha's seed. Yamcha was still in his orgasmic high and was lying on the bed panting.

Vegeta pulled himself up onto the bed and laid next to Yamcha staring at the ceiling.

Yamcha turned over to face Vegeta and stared at him for a few moments until Vegeta broke the silence.

"I can't help it" Vegeta said bluntly. Yamcha was shocked for a moment. 'How did he know what I was thinking? This is the second time tonight. Can he read my mind?' Yamcha was so confused; his entire world was falling apart.

"What can't you help Vegeta" Yamcha managed to pluck up enough courage to question The Prince of all Saiyajin's. Vegeta turned onto his side to face Yamcha.

"It just kind of happened one day. It happened to Kakarot as well." Vegeta sighed, then turned back to face the ceiling.

"Vegeta you're not making any sense. What happened to Goku and you? And what has it got to do with me?" Yamcha sat up and leaned over Vegeta slightly. Vegeta could tell that Yamcha wasn't going to stop pestering him till he got answers, so Vegeta sat up and began to think of a way he could explain it all.

"Well, Saiyajin's. They umm…" Vegeta started to chew on his lower lip. 'How the hell am I going to explain this' he thought to himself.

"Go on"

"Well, every year Saiyajin's need to mate. If they don't, or they are rejected they will become depressed then probably kill them selves. We can't help it, it's in our nature."

"So you and Goku are Together?" Yamcha whispered as if there was someone around that might hear.

"Yes" Vegeta was ashamed to admit he _needed_ the worthless third class Saiyajin. Yamcha furrowed is brow.

"So what has this got to do with me?"

"We're not sure. I mean. Me and Goku have kept each other alive for years now. But it's just not enough any more. We both need more and for some reason." Vegeta turned to face Yamcha and stared into his hallow eyes. "We both crave you."

Yamcha was so shocked by Vegeta's words that he fainted. He awoke to a dark room. Or what he presumed was a room. All he could see was the small red light flashing in the dark and the quite humming of machinery. Yamcha tried to stand but there was an invisible weight attached to his body. "Where am I?" Yamcha spoke aloud in hope that there was someone there that could assist him, but there was no reply. Yamcha tried to stand again and just about managed to stand on his knees. He squinted in the dark hoping it would reveal and answer to one of his many questions, and it did. In the distance next to the flashing light he could make out some glowing green numbers, they read '75 G'.

He was in the gravity room, but why? Yamcha heard footsteps behind him. He spun around but still couldn't see anything.

"Hello?" Still no reply. "Is anybody there?" Yamcha waited again but no-one answered him. Then with out warning there was a blinding light which knocked Yamcha of balance and sent him tumbling to the floor. A few moments later Yamcha adjusted to the light. And there standing in front of him was a pair of black shiny shoes. Yamcha looked up to see who was wearing the shoes and there he saw him. After three months he was back.

"Goku?"


	4. Explanation

If this story is confusing you, don't worry. It's confusing me too. I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT GOING ON!!! Sorry this chapter is kinda long. I was trying my best to answer all the questions I raised in the last chap. But sadly I failed.

BEGINGING

Tri Love Chapter 4

"Goku" Yamcha looked up narrowing his eyes hoping it would focus the blur of light that stood over him. The figure knelt down besides Yamcha.

"Yeah it's me, Are you all rite?" Goku placed a hand on Yamcha's shoulder making him flinch; there were bruises all over his body. Yamcha turned over so he was lying on his back looking up at Goku. "Im fine, but why am I here?" Yamcha question Goku.

"The last thing I remember is being at my house with Vegeta".

Goku sighed while slipping a hand under Yamcha's should gently lifting his top half of the ground so he was sitting up.

"What's going on Goku?" Yamcha sounded truly worried.

"It's hard to explain." Goku sat down next to Yamcha.

"Vegeta said you and him. '_Craved' _me. What is he talking about?" Yamcha was confused beyond belief, and nobody seemed to want to give him answers.

Goku turned slightly so he was no longer facing Yamcha directly.

Yamcha could tell that Goku was avoiding the question so he placed a hand on Goku's shoulder and a sign of trust.

"Im sorry Goku." Goku looked up slightly confused.(Well it had been three months since it had happened)

"About the kiss. I guess I thought that you felt the same" Yamcha looked away from Goku slightly disappointed. Even after his disappearance he still had hopped he would like him, and there was what Vegeta had told him.

Goku pushed Yamcha to the ground straddling his hips and breathing heavily. He stared into Yamcha's eyes for a brief moment then leaned in for a passionate kiss.

Yamcha tried to question Goku's actions but in doing so allowed Goku's tongue access.

'WHY IS EVERYONE DOING THIS TO ME' Yamcha thought. For the second time that night Yamcha was being man handled (Pardon the pun) by a Saiyajin!

Goku broke the kiss only to catch his breath, but this was long enough for the weak human to wiggle himself free from between Goku's legs.

Goku looked up from the ground and stared at the equally exhausted Yamcha that sat in front of him.

"I..I." Goku began to bawl cause Yamcha to feel guilt swell up inside of him like it did the day Goku went missing.

Yamcha shuffled over to Goku and hugged him tightly hopping it would stop the tears. It did. Goku wrapped his arms around Yamcha and both men sat in the middle of the Gravity room hugging each other for about five minutes until Vegeta stormed in breaking the silence.

"DAMN WOMAN. WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS ANYWAY?" Vegeta closed the door behind him not noticing Goku and Yamcha until he turned around.

"I see he woke up then" Vegeta walked over to the counter that went all the way around the edge of the circular room and placed his steaming cup of coffee on it.

"'Bout time to. He's been out for almost an hour now" Vegeta hissed. He was only angry because he had to carry Yamcha all the way to the gravity room.

Both Yamcha and Goku just stared and the shorter man until Yamcha decided he had questions that needed answering.

"Ehem." Yamcha first broke the silence which got both men's attention. He then went on to asking;

"WHAT THE BLODDY HELL IS GOING ON" Yamcha yelled at the top of his lungs which attracted the attention of Bulma who was just out side in the garden tanning herself.

"Vegeta. Is Yamcha, in there with you?" Bulma shouted from the outside.

"YES WOMAN. WHAT OF IT?" Vegeta was getting extremely pissed of with Bulma's constant whining.

"Well. Im SORRY prince of all two Saiyajin's! I just didn't see him come in. sheesh"

Bulma walked away from the argument, she had much more important things to do.

"WELL!?" Yamcha attracted the attention of the Saiyajin's again.

"I thought I told you all ready". Vegeta snarled. Yamcha was slightly taken back by Vegeta attitude. ' He's certainly changed since last night' Yamcha thought. 'But I've come to far to turn back now'.

"Why am I here?" Yamcha asked bravely. Goku was still sitting next to Yamcha when he decided he should be the one to answer the question. Kami only know what Vegeta would say.

"Did Vegeta tell you about Saiyajin mating?" Goku questioned Yamcha.

"Errmm… Kinda. He told me that during a certain time of the year a Saiyajin must find a mate to satisfy their need. Or something like that." Goku nodded.

"So then he told you about mine and his... Predicament?" Goku tried to step around the situation lightly.

"OHH KAKAROT THAT'S A BIG WORD FOR YOU CLEVER BOY!" Vegeta was clearly in a foul mood.

Goku just ignored Vegeta and turned back find Yamcha looking more dazed than ever.

"s, so, what do I have to do?" Yamcha managed to say even though he sounded like a strangled cat Goku and Vegeta managed to understand it.

Vegeta merely laugh at Yamcha's statement, then walked over to him and bent over grabbing his chin.

"Nothing my friend, nothing at all" Vegeta sounded almost caring. Vegeta's words confused Yamcha even more.

'If I don't have to do anything then why am I here?' Yamcha thought silently. Goku could see that Yamcha still didn't understand so he pushed Vegeta aside and leaned in close to Yamcha.

"Me and Vegeta want you, to be our mate" Goku said the words so soft and lovingly Yamcha was almost hypnotized by them, But the effect didn't last long. He soon snapped back to reality and the horror of it all smacked him in the face like a punch.

"YOU WANT ME TO BE WHAT!" Yamcha tried to stand up and escape it all but slipped when running toward the door.

"Please Yamcha you have to understand. We never meant to get you involved" Goku pleaded with Yamcha to stop struggling and hear him out. But Yamcha didn't comply.

That was when a pissed of Vegeta stepped in a smacked Yamcha around the back of the head knocking him out cold again.

Goku looked up at Vegeta, anger building up inside of him.

"HOW THE BLODDY HELL ARE WE SUPPOSED TO GET HIM TO TRUST US IF YOU GO AND DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Goku screamed at the top of his lungs. He didn't care if the whole world heard him as long as Vegeta did.

"He was trying to escape what did you expect me to do. LET HIM GO?" Vegeta argued with furious Hero till neither of them had anything left to say in their defense. By this time Yamcha was slowly awaking from his unwanted slumber to find himself in a bed.

As soon as Yamcha was fully awake the pain from the blow took affect and Yamcha was doubled over in pain before he knew it.

"I've got some for the pain if you will accept it" Goku sat in a chair beside the bed staring at Yamcha with hollow eyes.

"I'll be fine" Yamcha was clearly lying through his teeth, his eyes were watery and he hadn't moved his hand and inch from the back of his head since he had woken up.

"Stubborn like always I see" Goku laugh. 'Yamcha hasn't changed since I met him.'

Both men sat in silence for a while. Yamcha just stared at the wall in front of him trying to avoid Goku's stare. Finally Yamcha broke the eerie silence.

"So if I accept. What happens then?"

"I don't know. I just don't know" Goku placed his head in his hands. 'What have I done?'

YAY END OF CHAPTER FOUR!!!(THERE WILL BE MORE LEMON IN CHAPTER FIVE. I WILL MAKE SURE OF IT!!XD)


	5. Is There Love?

Sorry it took so long to update. I was trying to avoid righting the Lemon..(You'll see why T.T)

A/N: THIS IS ALL SUSAN'S FAULT, I was just going to steal someone else's Lemon...BUT NOOOO! Susan had to tell me to do my own...Well here it is..(In all it's crappy glory)

Meep/Warnings: Yaoi, Lemon, GokuxYamcha

Goku looked up from his hands and stared blankly at the sleeping form that lay before him. 'Im sorry Yamcha. I never meant to get you involved'. Goku outstretched his right arm and placed his hand softly on Yamcha's forehead. Yamcha half opened his eyes and stared sleepily at the shadowed figure that sat in front of him.

"Goku?" He asked sheepishly. Goku just nodded and began to rub Yamcha's brow.

"Feeling any better?" Goku asked the dazed Yamcha.

"Much thanks." Yamcha forced a smile on his face to please Goku.

"Goku stood up and walked around to the other side of the bed and sat down next to Yamcha. Yamcha shuffled over to make room for Goku. The thin fabric brushed over his skin and that was when he realized. IM NAKED!' Yamcha was screaming in panic inside his head. 'Where did my cloths go? When where they removed? WHO TOOK THEM OFF?!' Yamcha began to sweat and his pulse quickened. Goku (Being as great as he is) noticed Yamcha's sudden change in emotion and moved away from moved as far away from him as he could without falling of the bed.

Goku stared at Yamcha, who was staring out the window trying to avoid Goku's continuous gaze. Goku finally decided that he couldn't stand the question eating away at him any longer and he had to ask.

"Y, Yamcha?" Goku spoke inaudibly. Yamcha spun his head and looked at Goku hoping he would repeat what ever it was he had just said. There was an awkward hiatus before Goku broke the silence once again.

"Do you remember last night? What we told you?" Goku felt guilty for asking Yamcha like this but he had to get it out into the open. Yamcha broke his stare his Goku and focused on the window again, he couldn't see anything -it was too dark- but the window didn't stare back making him feel uncomfortable. The Yamcha looked at the floor before taking a deep and long breath then exhaling.

"Yes"

"Then, have you thought about it?" Goku sounded genuinely worried. He may have died before but it was getting harder and harder for people to bring him back.

"Look Goku. As you know. I have feelings for you, but I don't know if I can do this." Yamcha hung his head then whispered so quietly that even with his great hearing Goku struggled to hear what he said.

"Im sorry"

Goku could then feel this horrible feeling swell up inside of him like someone was tying his insides into hundreds of knots, and the feeling didn't seem to want to stop growing.

Goku was soon doubled over in pain. Yamcha turned around to see Goku on his knees hugging his stomach, he was in so much pain he was almost crying (And this would be a first for Goku). Yamcha lept of the bed and landed next to Goku placing a hand over his back.

"GOKU, WHATS WRONG?" Yamcha shock Goku trying to get an answer from him, but he had no such luck. Then out of no-where Goku let out a heart stopping scream and fell form his knees to all fours. This scream was enough to wake up the sleeping Vegeta who was next door.

"WHAT THE BLODDY HELL IS GOI…" Vegeta stopped mid sentence upon seeing Goku riddled with pain on the floor. Vegeta rushed over to Goku, then gave and icy glare to Yamcha, who by this time had gone as white as ghost.

"W...Whats wrong with him?" Yamcha asked Vegeta who was carrying Goku of the floor and placing him on the bed. Vegeta pulled Goku's trousers of and revealed Goku's throbbing manhood.

"W…What are you doing?" Yamcha was shocked, from what he could see Vegeta was perving on the poor man while he was in EXTREME PAIN!

"Look, if you want Kakarot to live you're going to have to fuck him." Vegeta told Yamcha the blunt truth and he didn't seem to be worried about Goku's life at all.

"Errmm...Excuse me?" Yamcha was trying to avoid the conversation but Vegeta wasn't in the mood to play games (When was he?).

"You heard me ningen." Goku let out another scream underlining the need for swiftness in Yamcha's decision. Vegeta gave Yamcha a death stare informing him that if he didn't make up his mind soon Goku _will_ die.

"Fine. But you have to leave" Yamcha said motioned his head towards the door. Vegeta just snorted and walked out, but before he had left the room completely he turned to Yamcha and tossed a small tube at him.

"Here you might need this" Vegeta laugh then exited fully.

Yamcha looked down to the tube he had caught. It was a small tube of lubricant. 'GREAT. And I thought he was joking'. Yamcha turned over to face Goku who was still lying on the bed writhing in pain. Yamcha clambered onto the bed and straddled the half naked Saiyajin's waist. 'Here goes nothing' Yamcha thought while placing the lube' to one the side. Yamcha placed a hand around Goku's erection slowly massaging it from tip to base. Goku Shivered underneath Yamcha with sheer pleasure. Yamcha began to pick up the pass slowly always keeping a watchful eye on Goku encase anything else happened to him.

Goku looked up his eyes weren't filled with pain anymore they were filled with pleasure. Yamcha's hand slowly raised and lowered itself with slight speed now. Goku just moaned with pleasure. Goku was almost there when, Yamcha stopped. He just sat there staring at Goku's half lidded eyes. Not blinking not even breathing. 'What am I doing. He loves Chichi. This isn't right'. Yamcha lifted himself off of Goku and onto the floor next to the bed. Goku sat up and stared at Yamcha his eyes fully opened. Goku's eyes were wider than Yamcha thought was possible.

"Yamcha" Goku turned himself around and sat facing Yamcha before he slid himself of the bed and onto the floor. Where he took a step forward so he was pressed tightly against Yamcha.

"Why did you stop?" Goku lifted an arm, which was previously resting against his side, and placed it on Yamcha's waist pushing them even closer than before.

"I was so close" Goku tilted his head and kissed Yamcha forcing his tongue passed Yamcha's lips and into his warm, wet mouth. Their tongues swirled and entwined with each other like they had previously done that day. Yamcha tried to put up a fight but wanted it to much for it to do any good.

Goku's hips rubbed and grinded against Yamcha's causing Yamcha to let out a small moan of pleasure. Yamcha pushed Goku onto the bed still kissing him as he began the task he had started before.

Goku closed his eyes unable to keep the pleasure building up inside him under control any longer. Letting out a soft yet loud moan of pleasure Goku screamed Yamcha's name to high heavens. But then suddenly Goku shot his head up at Yamcha and stared deep into his eyes before he calmly placed his hands over Yamcha's and forced him to stop his task.

"Not like this." Goku calmly said. Then with out warning he flipped Yamcha over so he was now underneath him. Yamcha's trousers and pants had disappeared during this maneuver, leaving a naked Goku straddling a naked Yamcha. Goku's arm slipped its way under Yamcha and grabbed onto the small tube that Vegeta had given Yamcha earlier. Unscrewing the lid Goku squeezed out a large quantity into his hand before rubbing them together.

Goku rubbed his hardened shaft with one hand while reaching underneath Yamcha with the other. Goku leaned over to Yamcha. Their lips crushed together as Goku slid a digit into Yamcha's tight opening. Yamcha let out a muffled cry of pain, but it was shrouded by the moans of pleasure Goku was making. Goku continued the kiss as he slid another digit into Yamcha. Goku's fingers began to poke and prod in side of Yamcha until they traced over something inside Yamcha that made him writhe and buck his hips in pleasure.

Goku gave a mischievous grin as he searched for that spot again.

"Ugh, Goku don't do this to me" Yamcha pleaded whilst grinding his hips against Goku's erection.

Then without warning Goku moved his fingers out from Yamcha and moved the tip of his erection to Yamcha's opening.

"Are you sure?" Goku asked the writhing man beneath, Yamcha just moaned showing how impatient he was. Goku began to slowly move forward, slightly pushing, but not wanting to hurt Yamcha. Yamcha picked his waist of the bed and inched in closer aiding in the process. Yamcha winced in pain slightly, the Lube was helping but things could have been easier.

Goku was fully inside Yamcha for a split second before he began to slide himself back out again. Goku left only the tip of his member inside Yamcha before trusting back in again. Yamcha was in pain but every time Goku was fully inside him pleasure began to take over and hi pain just melted away. Goku was rhythmically trusting into Yamcha. The head bored of thee bed began to hit the wall, and the bed sounded like it was going to collapse, but this didn't stop the erotic scene that was taking place. Goku could feel it, he was near. So near.

Goku came, spilling his seed inside of Yamcha. Yamcha came not long after screaming Goku's name. Goku collapsed onto Yamcha's chest breathing heavily, Yamcha doing the same. Goku pulled himself out from Yamcha. Goku smiled noticing that Yamcha had passed out (He seems to be doing this a lot). Goku stood up and tucked the sleeping Yamcha into bed. Leaning over and planting a kiss the sleeping mans forehead Goku quietly said in a hushed tone;

"Thank you" Then he left, where he was going, not even he was sure of. When he would be back, no body knew.

WEEEEEEEE….The next chapter… Or maybe the one after that...WILL CONTAIN YAMCHA AND VEGETA…then a few chapters later THERE WILL BE A THREESOME…(I give you three guess of who it will contain..)

xXx M.G


	6. Decision Time

I decided it was time I explained what the hell is going on. I did this chapter in one day, so there's probably more grammar and spelling mistakes that normal . There's no saucy action in this chapter sadly but there will be Yamcha and Vegeta action in chapter seven! Enjoy…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamcha awoke the next day to find his bed empty, for not even he was in it. It appeared he had fallen out of bed during the night and was now lying on the floor. But it wasn't the cold floor that awoke Yamcha; it was the smell of breakfast. The delicate aroma of bacon wafted into the room, caressing Yamcha's senses until he was no longer able to resist. Walking out the door Yamcha noticed the small tube of lubricant, flashes of was previous night flooded Yamcha's memory and he could no longer tell what was a dream and what was real.

Vegeta was downstairs sitting at the table stuffing his face when Yamcha walked through the door. Yamcha and Vegeta stared at each other for a moment, Vegeta's eyes empty revealing no emotion, where as Yamcha's where filled with question. Yamcha broke the stare and focused on the plate left on the side, he presumed it was for him, and began to approach the heavenly scent of bacon and eggs; sadly Yamcha's approach was not as graceful as he would have liked. It was more of a waddle; the pain he had suffered because of the action performed the night before caused Yamcha to walk rather peculiar. Yamcha's toddle caused Vegeta to laugh whole heartedly. "I see you had fun with Kakarot last night" Vegeta said giving Yamcha his most sinister grin. Yamcha ignored the comment and slowly made his way to his breakfast.

Yamcha sat down opposite Vegeta at the table. Vegeta had finished his breakfast but seemed to find entertainment in watching Yamcha eat his. Feeling uncomfortable with the audience Yamcha shifted his position as if he where going to leave, but stopped. 'I have to ask him, I just _have _to know.' Yamcha was fighting a battle against himself and losing (Well his winning and losing But SHH!). Vegeta was still watching Yamcha attentively, his eyes seemed to slip past the physical barriers Yamcha had placed there and Vegeta seemed to read Yamcha mind.

"Just ask, I won't bite" Yamcha became uneasy with the idea of Vegeta being in his mind but know he was right, or so he hoped. Taking in a deep breath Yamcha began to contemplate how he was going to ask Vegeta.

"H-how. I...I mean. W-what." This is going to be more difficult that he had first imagined. Taking in another deep breath Yamcha re-tried it.

"Why?" Well, he could have been more specific but at least this time he got the whole word out. Vegeta furrowed his brow. "Why what?" Vegeta asked, he may seem like he can read minds but sadly it's not true.

Yamcha blushed; he had really hoped Vegeta could just answer it without him having to ask. "Why me?" Yamcha knew he was attractive, or at least _he _thought he was, but that didn't explain their sudden interest in him. "And why now, why not before?" This was just a taste of what Yamcha truly wanted to ask, but he decided that they where the most important questions. Vegeta sighed. He knew this was going to come, he had just hoped Goku was going to be here to explain it. "It's a long story, and im not up to explaining it. Wait until Kakarot gets back and he can explain it to you" Vegeta mentally patted himself on his back for his cunnings.

Yamcha then suddenly remember. 'Goku wasn't there when I woke up this morning. Where could he be?' Yamcha's face began to show his internal panic.

"Kakarot is fine, he always goes away afterwards, spends his time with the Namek." Vegeta's words where icy but Yamcha knew he was speaking the truth. It wasn't like Vegeta to lie, he had too much pride. 'But why hadn't Piccolo told anyone he knew where Goku was. Come to think of it, did anyone know where Piccolo was?'

The volume on the TV was far to low for Yamcha to be able to hear it but that didn't bother him, he wasn't watching it anyway. The news was on, there was a woman explaining how a capsule had been fitted with a bomb, someone went to get their car out but it exploded instead. Yamcha amused himself with the idea of this happening. He knew it wasn't funny, but things were getting really strange and denial was his only means of escape. Vegeta stood in the door way watching Yamcha's every movement closely. It was quite a while till Yamcha felt the probing eyes upon him. Yamcha shifted his position on the sofa to face Vegeta. Yamcha's eyes where now hollow, no longer painted with the bright colors of summer and spring; no longer filled with joy and happiness. No, his eyes where black pools of despair. Vegeta couldn't help but feel guilty for this. He may be a cruel and heartless man at times. But he did feel compassion for Yamcha now. Something was wrong, something was very wrong.

Yamcha and Vegeta just stared at each other for a while before Yamcha broke his gaze, and the silence. "You never answered my question." Yamcha didn't look himself anymore, he was pale and thin, he had been ever since Goku's disappearance. "Why me?" Vegeta felt he owed the man an explanation, plus he didn't think he could avoid the subject for much longer. Vegeta sat beside Yamcha on the sofa. Taking a deep breath, or a sigh neither of them was sure what it was, Vegeta began the difficult explanation. "Well, you know about Saiyajin's needing to find a mate, and once they've chosen. They _have_ to have them other wise they feel like they have failed. Like they are no longer worthy to be alive if they can't satisfy one person." Vegeta looked at his hands, he was twiddling his thumbs subconsciously, he was clearly nervous talking about the subject. "And well, with Kakarot being the only Saiyajin left, my body had chosen him. It took me a while to convince him to let me mate him. I didn't want to tell him I depended on it. So I got him drunk." Vegeta was nervous about talking about the subject but he had no shame for being the reason Goku and Chichi broke up(In chapter one Yamcha mentions Chichi being mad at him and the reason is Goku told Chichi he had cheated on her. But im too lazy to edit into the story so now you know )

Vegeta stared down at the floor, he had thought that was hard but the next bit was going to be even more difficult. Silence spilled into the air flooding Yamcha's ears with Vegeta's labored breathing. Some things were begging to make sense. But why they both want him, Yamcha still couldn't figure out.

Vegeta seemed to be lost in his thoughts, not answering Yamcha question, and not even acknowledging his existence for the moment. Yamcha was violently shaking Vegeta to get his attention. "Vegeta, will you listen to me? I want to know why you want me. ANSWER ME ALL READY!" Yamcha was growing impatient, first Vegeta acts weird, then he forced to have sex with his best friend Even if he did enjoy it AND NOW HE WAS BEING INGNORED!

Vegeta spun his head around to face Yamcha, their faces almost touching. Vegeta, being shocked at how small the gape between them was, gasped and pulled himself back. Cheeks redder than blood red wine. Vegeta cast his gaze down. 'Why am I acting this way, He's just a weak ningen. Why can't I look him in the eye anymore?' Vegeta was arguing with himself inside his head for a few seconds before he remembered that he was supposed to be explaining himself to Yamcha. "I can't say for certain. You've obviously changed over the year because there's something about you that both myself and Kakarot want, crave even." Had Yamcha heard right? Did the all great Prince Vegeta admit he _wanted _him?, no, scratch that. That he _needed _him. Vegeta's whole existence now depended on his co-operation. But what was Yamcha going to? Help him out, I mean, he only killed him the _one _time. Or was he going to say no, Once is enough for some one to hold an eternal grudge.


	7. Softer Side

MWA HA HA HAAAAA! Since Maria S has reviewed every chapter and has said she wanted an M-Preg, there will now be one. AH HA HAA HAAA! (I just haven't decided on who's gonna get pregnant).

If you're wondering, which I am, where Yamcha got his clothes from in the morning, I don't yet know… I was thinking along the lines of either Goku dressed him before leaving (which seemed stupid) or he found them on the floor before he went downstairs for breakfast - you can choose because it's not important.

I had written chapter seven when I decided to read over chapter six to make sure it made sense (and then I realized that IT DIDN'T). So, I went back and edited them both (all I've done is add a paragraph at the end and a sentence on the end of the first paragraph).

Yamcha was still deciding on what he was going to do when he went downstairs into the kitchen. Vegeta was sitting in the lounge watching TV (he was actually just flicking through the channels as he was kind of anxious - his existence depended on someone who hated him). Yamcha picked up a bottle of lemonade and strolled into the living room where Vegeta was sitting. Yamcha spotted the empty seat next to Vegeta and made his way towards it, but as he neared it he noticed the empty couch and opted for that instead (he didn't want to seem needy).

The TV channels changed back and forth before Vegeta flicked past the news.

"Hey wait. Go back." Yamcha destroyed the stunning silence they had created in their unease. Vegeta turned to Yamcha, shocked that he had voiced his opinion, but did as he was asked. On the television screen a woman presenting the weather came on, she was wearing a short black skirt and small; far too tight, white shirt. Yamcha's eyes glazed over as he watched the woman on the screen bend over to the far corner, revealing all but her dignity, showing the weather in Ginger Town. A devious smile crept its way onto Yamcha face; giving Yamcha a whole new look of seductiveness. Vegeta snorted and turned the channel over when he realized what Yamcha was up to, he couldn't have Yamcha liking someone else now could he? Yamcha let out a miserable cry as Vegeta began channel jumping again. Another silent five minutes passed and Yamcha became bored with Vegeta's futile search for something good on TV. Yamcha rose up out of his seat and headed for the door, but just before he left and turned to Vegeta to ask a question.

"Do you wanna go out somewhere for a bit?" Vegeta was shocked by Yamcha's consideration and just stayed silent, "to the park or something…" Yamcha's suggestion was answered by silence. Giving up, he walked to the kitchen to pick up his coat hanging on the back door. Sliding his arms in the sleeves of the jacket Yamcha noticed Vegeta standing motionless behind him. Slightly startled, he turned around to face the Prince. Vegeta didn't even blink. They stood frozen in the kitchen, each one searching for answers they'd never find in the other's eyes. Yamcha broke the stare and headed for the front door, opening it slowly and moving though the doorway. He turned back to Vegeta.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Yamcha asked Vegeta. Being the kind and loving person he was, Yamcha really did want to try and help Vegeta. Vegeta huffed and looked away, but soon started moving towards the door. Yamcha chuckled to himself at the idea of Vegeta actually wanting to spend time with_ him_, the lowly ningen, as Vegeta had so kindly put it.

Vegeta and Yamcha walked out of the house, Yamcha reached into his coat pocket to find his keys, he didn't usually fly unless he had to. Yamcha stooped himself low enough to get into his car. He placed the key into the ignition and was about to close the door when he noticed Vegeta hadn't moved. He just stood there staring at Yamcha's car, it was a sleek Ferrari 599 Fiorano (a/n: Yeah, I did some research). V12 engine and F1 traction control (Bulma knew what to buy a guy for his birthday). Yamcha, being proud of his car, revved the engine as a hint for Vegeta to get in. No such luck -he just stood there, staring blankly at him without even blinking.

"Are you coming or not?" Yamcha asked, beginning to get aggravated. Vegeta just furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to speak, but Yamcha beat him to it.

"Bulma bought it for me, and no, we can't fly," as much as Yamcha didn't want to admit it, the only reason he didn't want to fly with Vegeta was because he knew he wouldn't be able to catch up with him. Snorting, Vegeta ambled his way to the car; he was a Saiyajin and was not impressed by Yamcha's noisy piece of machinery. He sat next to Yamcha in the passenger's seat, the smell of leather almost overpowering him, telling him the car was new. Vegeta slouched in his seat, sulking (neither he nor Yamcha knew why). The radio was playing loudly, too loud if you asked Vegeta. He reached out to turn the volume down but at the same time Yamcha turned a sharp corner causing Vegeta to be thrown off balance, and because he wasn't wearing a seatbelt he went flying over to Yamcha seat. Vegeta, the prince of Saiyajin's, head was now in-between Yamcha's legs.

Yamcha could feel Vegeta's breath on his groin, his wet mouth on the fabric of his jeans. Yamcha began to think back to that night when Vegeta had first explained to him about it all… how different Vegeta had acted then… how his mouth felt around his hardened shaft… wait, was he just thinking that? Yamcha didn't want Vegeta - he wanted Goku - right? All the while Yamcha's manhood was growing and Vegeta still hadn't changed his position.

"Erm, Vegeta… could you move?" Yamcha asked timidly. Vegeta smirked when he heard the hitch in his voice and noticed the bulge in his trousers.

"Why? From what I can see you like me being here," Vegeta leaned towards Yamcha, it was uncomfortable but he didn't care. He began to nip gently at the material covering Yamcha's erection, slowly licking at the cloth causing it to become moist with his saliva. Yamcha bucked his hips and groaned, taking his eyes off the road for a split second. He was in bliss, but it was all short lived, he took his hands off the wheel and crashed his birthday present into a tree.

Yamcha awoke to the sound of birds and the feel of grass under his fingertips. Sitting up, he noticed his car; it was currently 'parked' in front of a tree, which happened to be in the middle of nowhere. From what Yamcha could gather, it had been more than a split second that he had taken his eyes off the road. Shortly after massaging his aching head and inspecting the ruined Ferrari, Vegeta emerged out of the wooded area with a shopping bag - Yamcha could only presume he had flown away to a shop or something. He walked right up to Yamcha and threw a bottle of water at him grunting the word, "here". Yamcha tried to catch it but ended up getting smacked in the face (thankfully Vegeta had turned around and didn't see this). Yamcha opened the bottle whilst standing up to level off with Vegeta (A/N: I've worked out there is about 20cm difference between them).

Vegeta was sitting on the other side of the tree that Yamcha's car was currently 'parked' against. He had a bottle of water in a hand and was staring into the horizon, so preoccupied with the scenery that he didn't notice Yamcha sit beside him. Both Yamcha and Vegeta sat next to the oak tree paying no attention to each other. It had seemed like just a few minutes ago that they had left the house, but the sun told a different story for it was now dipping down below the hills on the countryside before them. Yamcha turned to Vegeta and stared longingly at him.

"Vegeta, I was wondering..." at this point Vegeta had turned to face Yamcha and stared deeply into his eyes. "Do you really like me? I mean I know you want me but do you…I don't know, _love_ me?" Yamcha asked Vegeta hesitantly, he didn't want to seem, well, 'Yamcha like'. Vegeta didn't answer; he just looked deeper into Yamcha's eyes as if trying to find the answers to all of life's questions. 'Do I love him, is this why I act this way around him? Is it _love?' _ Vegeta's eyes glistened as he thought about how he was going to answer. After a few moments thought, he had a plan, leaning onto Yamcha, Vegeta's lips gently pressed against Yamcha's. This time Yamcha was slightly more prepared, opening his mouth to grant Vegeta's tongue access, Vegeta did the same. Both men explored each other's mouths, searching out every crevasse, savoring every taste and memorizing every last inch before breaking away for air. Yamcha stared profoundly into Vegeta's eyes. 'Why is he acting this way? Does he really want me, or are they both just playing some sick joke?' Yamcha didn't get time to think over the questions he had asked himself because Vegeta had started another kiss. Vegeta's hands slithered under Yamcha's shirt rubbing his sculpted chest, enjoying every curve. Yamcha shuddered as the strong, muscular arms wrapped themselves around his hips, drawing him closer for a deeper kiss. Yamcha was now straddling Vegeta's hips beneath the oak tree, clothed, throbbing, erections were grinding against each other causing Yamcha to moan into the kiss.

Vegeta's hand then began to work their magic as they unzipped Yamcha's jeans, slipping into his boxers. Vegeta's eager hand met Yamcha's hardened shaft, all Vegeta had to do was brush against it and Yamcha would go over the edge. Vegeta knew this and didn't want to end it so he wickedly pushed Yamcha off onto his back.

Yamcha lay in the grass panting heavily on his back.

"Please Vegeta. Don't leave me like this," Yamcha pleaded. Vegeta only smiled maliciously and crawled over to meet Yamcha's hips. He pulled Yamcha's trousers and boxers off in one effortless move leaving Yamcha just the way Vegeta wanted him, naked from the waist down and begging for more. Somewhere during the removal of Yamcha's trousers Vegeta had lost his own and now had a Yamcha locked between his thighs. Yamcha bucked his hips up to meet Vegeta rubbing his proud erection against Vegeta's. Not wanting waste any more time Vegeta shoved a digit into Yamcha's mouth. Yamcha sucked the finger keenly, this time knowing exactly what to expect. Feeling satisfied with his work, Yamcha pulled Vegeta's hand from his mouth and nodded. Vegeta was shocked to say the least with Yamcha's co-operation., but carried out the task nonetheless. Vegeta, gently prodding and poking, soon found what he was looking for and slowly forced his index finger into Yamcha's tight ring of muscle. Yamcha, being prepared this time, didn't wince or cry in pain but rocked his hips rhythmically against Vegeta. Soon Vegeta added another digit and then another. Vegeta slid his fingers in then out steadily, pushing further and further each time until he touched that special spot inside of Yamcha making him writhe in pleasure beneath him. A pleased grin was plastered on Vegeta's face at Yamcha's actions as he retraced his steps, rubbing over that same spot again. Yamcha called out Vegeta's name in ecstasy. Vegeta couldn't hold on any longer so he removed his fingers leaving Yamcha's feeling suddenly empty, but to Yamcha's delight this feeling was short lived as Vegeta himself pushed into Yamcha. Yamcha could feel the heat from Vegeta warm him inside, making them one again.

Yamcha's warmth wrapped itself around Vegeta, making him cry out and moan in sheer pleasure. The feeling that was so good overtook him and he couldn't help but thrust himself against Yamcha, accidentally causing Yamcha slight discomfort. Yamcha and his prince moved as one under the Oak tree during a quixotic sunset, their sweaty, sticky bodies rubbed alongside one another as Vegeta pulled himself out of Yamcha almost fully just to plunge himself back in once again. Each time Vegeta was entirely within Yamcha he touched that spot which made Yamcha empty his lungs from the air screaming Vegeta's name. He raised his hands from Vegeta's hips and placed them on his shoulders digging his nails into them and drawing blood. Vegeta thrust himself into Yamcha for a final time before he fell off the edge of reality into the swirling pools of bliss. Vegeta came, spilling his seed into Yamcha; Yamcha came too, all over his own torso and Vegeta's.

Vegeta collapsed against Yamcha. Yamcha could feel Vegeta's chest rise and fall as his heart regained its normal pace. Vegeta pulled himself from Yamcha and sat beside him staring thoughtfully at the moon which had risen during their escapade, Yamcha sat up, feeling his checks redden when he realized what he had just done. 'What does the future hold for me now? How my perspective on life has changed over these past days… how every thing I had once known had melted away like it was never anything substantial...' Yamcha shuffled closer to Vegeta and wrapped his arms around his muscled chest and laid his head on his shoulder. Vegeta did his part and placed an arm around Yamcha, his gentle actions shocking Yamcha, for he had honestly expected to be rejected. For a while they lay there, enjoying the moon and each others company until Yamcha broke the silence they had built.

"Vegeta, I've been wondering... the other night, Goku was in so much pain suddenly. I – I wanted to…" Yamcha looked away, he hated seeming to dense but there were things about all of this he just didn't understand.

Vegeta sighed, wishing Goku was there to answer all of Yamcha's bothersome questions. "Do you know anything about Saiyajin Antinomy?" Vegeta asked, already knowing the answer. To no great surprise, Yamcha shook his head as an indication of 'no'.

"Well, we're similar to Humans in hundreds of ways, but we have something extra that allows us to go Super Saiyajin."

Yamcha's faced turned from concentration to astonishment, 'I've always wondered how they did it but I never would have imagined that."

"And during a Saiyajins mating cycle it can...well…sort of swell up, causing immense pain. It does this because the Saiyajin has a need to impregnate their mate or to become pregnant themselves."

At this point Yamcha's face had vaulted. "WHAT?!" he yelled, becoming hysterical, "DIDN'T YOU CARE TO MENTION THIS BEFORE?!"

Yamcha rose to his feet, pacing back and forth.

He just kept repeating the word over and over again hoping that it would soon sink in. "Pregnant, PREGNANT!" screamed Yamcha to no one in particular. Suddenly, Yamcha ran into a tree headfirst, Vegeta's eyes widened in amazement for a split second before he furrowed his brow in confusion. He walked over to Yamcha, who was currently massaging his forehead.

"What _are_ you doing?" He asked naively. Yamcha looked up, realizing he was still there and replied, "I thought it would wake me up, but I guess im not dreaming." Yamcha's idiotic answer made Vegeta laugh, and he laughed so much he hugged his stomach in pain, he could hardly breath. Yamcha just stared, he was taken aback by the fact that 'The Prince of all Saiyajin's' _actually_ had a sense of humor.

Vegeta shook the last of his amusement off and stood up, grabbing his clothes. "We'd better head back, Kakarot will be waiting for us to cook his dinner, and we don't want him doing it himself because he'll end up burning the house down."

"What about Bulma?" Yamcha asked.

"What about her?"

"Don't you live with her?" Yamcha didn't want anybody to know about all of this just yet, so he didn't want Bulma being curious about where Vegeta spent the night.

"I'll tell her im training, she won't ask any questions," and with that Vegeta picked Yamcha up and cradled him in his arms protectively, lifting up off the ground towards Yamcha's house.

(Some credit goes to Sarah xDrownedRosesx for helping me with the Lemon :).

And I've now got a BETA (Susan, Geniusgirl) so with any luck things will make more sense!!)

No da !


	8. Fun On The Lawn

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I wanted a break from writing this story while I worked on my other story so I did the next few chapters ready so I could just update every week….But then I went and got some nice viruses….And they diced they didn't like any of my fictions…So there all gone: And after that happened I got in a mood and refused to do anything because I had all ready done it before!!!!!! But eventually I got over my moodiness and did this chapter. I might not update again for a while because im going to redo the chapters from my other story that I lost.

Because I wanted to get this chapter on as soon as it was done I didn't have a chance to get it BETA'D soo….You'll just have to put up with my bad grammar : 

Wet grass and singing birds. Something Yamcha thought he'd never wake up to. His limbs we're numb and wet from the frosty dew on the lawn beneath him. As he lay there he tried to recollect the day before but it was to no prevail, his memories were tightly sealed in the recess of his mind. Footsteps were the next thing he heard. Heavy, angry, footsteps. They could only belong to one person; Vegeta. As the sound drew closer Yamcha began to remember the past few days, about Goku's re-appearance, Vegeta and Goku's little 'Saiyajin Problem' also why his back side was so sore. The footsteps were close now, too close. Yamcha turned on his side in hope to run, to run from all that had happened; to escape reality and hide in some fantasy land he had made up as a child, but it was no use. His limbs were dead and his brain wouldn't focus. All he could think about was how warm Vegeta had been, how his smile had made him melt and how his firm arms held him close. The creator of the footsteps now stood above Yamcha. His breathing heavy, like he had just been on a jog around the world. Kneeling beside Yamcha, Vegeta out stretched a hand and gently rubbed the other mans shoulder. 'I used to hate you, everything you did annoyed me. Funny how things can changes in just one day'. Yamcha slowly turned over, still fearing what facial expression was going to greet him. Soft, half lidded eyes and a warm, but not natural smile was the look he received. Sitting up Yamcha and Vegeta's faces grew closer. Yamcha hadn't realized but he was leaning forward subtly. Vegeta did the same and in no time at all their lips brushed. And there, in the middle of the grassy patch Yamcha lay in both Vegeta and he embraced each other in a fanatical and passionate kiss. The erotic scene unfolded itself, revealing the feelings that neither of them thought they had for each other.

Their tongues made contacted. Stroking one and other, gently, delicately; searching every crevice and fissure they could find. Yamcha leaned forward taking over the kiss, forcing his tongue into Vegeta's mouth for a change. All Vegeta could do was go along with it, he didn't want to scare Yamcha off, they'd come too far for that.

(EARLIER THAT DAY)

Goku stepped down onto the white tiled floor of Kami's look out. It was early and the sun was only just rising, he felt bad for leaving Yamcha like that, he felt like he was using him but he has never been able to stay around afterwards. That's how he and Chichi broke up. She doesn't know about him and Vegeta, he just told her that he was cheating on her and she did the rest. He couldn't bear lying to Chichi any longer so he told her the truth, some of it any way.

Piccolo was there waiting for him. I say waiting, he was actually meditating. Floating 10 feet of the grounded piccolo hummed a comforting tune to relaxing his mind, body and spirit. Opening one eye to show Goku he was aware of his presence, Piccolo stopped his calming hum and dropped to the floor.

"With Vegeta again?" Piccolo asked, he had gotten used to the visits over the past three years. Goku looked down at the ground solemnly, it was hard enough to explain to his green friend about Vegeta but now things had gotten worse.

"Y-You could say that." the hitch in Goku's voice was as clear as day, and the look on Goku's face didn't help convince Piccolo there was nothing wrong either. Raising an eye brow Piccolo began to dig for answers.

"So is that a yes or a no?"

"I was with him for a while." Goku began to dance on the spot; it was very unusually for Goku to be nervous.

"So were did you go this time?" 'Why oh why does Piccolo want to know these things!' screamed Goku's conscience.

"Yamcha's." 'OH GREAT! NOW HE'S GOING TO WANT TO KNOW WHY YOU WERE THERE, WHAT DID YOU GO AND TELL HIM THAT FOR!' and he was right, Piccolo did want to know why.

"Did Yamcha know you were there...Urmm….. Doing that?" This would probably be the only time in history that Piccolo was ever embarrassed, but I suppose he has every reason to be.

"Look Piccolo. I really should be getting back. Tell Gohan and Goten I love them." And with that Goku took off into the air.

Flying over Satan city towards Ginger town Goku could feel his lovers ki, it was warm, soft and gave Goku the feeling of comfort when ever it was in reach. When Goku was around Yamcha he felt like he belonged somewhere, a feeling he had never felt during his time on Earth. As he drew nearer Goku noticed something odd about Yamcha's ki; it wasn't alone. Yamcha's house was now in view and Goku could just about make out to figures on the front lawn. The other ki that was with Yamcha was so low Goku couldn't place a name to it, but Goku didn't care all he cared about was that Yamcha wasn't alone.

Goku dropped out of the sky to land on the grass and as he did so Yamcha and his companion rolled over so Yamcha was lying on top of the other form.

Yamcha placed a trail of kissing slowly down his new lover's neck; down to the collar of his white cotton t-shirt. Panting heavily Vegeta let out a strangled moan of approval as Yamcha's hand worked their magic on his trouser zip.

Standing witness to all of this, Goku couldn't help but feel a little troubled. Vegeta had never even thought about letting Goku be seme with their 'relationship'. He had to always be uke or he'd end up with more than a sore back side. So as you can imagine, Goku found that Vegeta, the proud Saiyajin prince, letting Yamcha, the feeble human, be Seme and getting pleasure out of it was quite a shock.

Yamcha unzipped and unbuttoned Vegeta's trousers, slipping his hand in he came in contact with Vegeta's erect manhood. Yamcha ran a slender finger across the tip rubbing in the pre cum. Vegeta's breathing became quicker and each breath felt like it was his last; the torment, the torture he didn't think he could handle it anymore. His fingers were cold, and nimble. The swift small movements, up and down; from base to tip. Slightly squeezing; massaging Vegeta's member ever so faintly causing him to buck and writhe beneath Yamcha in sheer bliss. Every tiny stroke of Yamcha's hand made Vegeta feel he was going to fall off the edge. As he quickened his movements he also moved his hips in line with the shorter mans and rubbed his erection against Vegeta's leg in hope to release some of the strain in his groin. The pace picked up and the end came closer. Vegeta bucked his hips in a final attempted to get more pleasure. Yamcha's hand reached the bottom and was about to ascend to the tip when Vegeta let out a glass shattering scream that reached the very heavens them selves. White liquid shot out and spurted in every direction. Yamcha dropped himself onto Vegeta's torso and their sweaty sticky bodies lay together on the grass. As they climbed down from their satisfaction filled high Yamcha began to realize they had just done this on his front lawn, and Vegeta realized that they had just done this to an audience. While their on looker watched in astonishment both Vegeta and Yamcha tried to collect them selves as quickly as possible and hurry them selves off the lawn.

"I- I didn't mean to intrude I-I just came to see if you were all right." Goku backed away, he was completely embarrassed, and he was hard.

"I-I'm sorry Goku, I didn't mean to…" Yamcha trailed off and started sobbing. He wanted Goku to love him, not think he wanted Vegeta more than him. An awkward silence unraveled it's self and paved the way for an uncomfortable 5 minutes.

Yamcha's crying continued and the guilt inside of Goku began to appear giving him that strange feeling in his gut again. Little did he know this wasn't guilt, but it was that same feeling he had when he and Yamcha were together. The horrible sensation in the pit of his stomach grew, and soon it was all he could concentrate on. Goku doubled over because of the immense pain he was feeling. The pain was a stabbing sensation but it was coming from the inside. Like something was trying to get out. If the pain got any stronger he might pass out from it. Dropping in and out of consciousness Goku could hear Vegeta telling Yamcha something, but his impaired hearing couldn't quite pick up full words, let alone make head or tails of what it was they were talking about.

They carried Goku off the lawn into Yamcha's house, and put him on Yamcha's bed, and then Vegeta left Yamcha alone with him.

Soft gentle touches, so light Goku could hardly feel them. Subtle and delicate, each touch was as special as the last as Yamcha ran his slim digits across Goku's bare chest. Lightly running over every crevasse, every curve and leaving a path of Goosebumps where ever his finger had been. A trail of kisses lead Yamcha to Goku's naval, He snaked his tongue into the gap which made the writhing Goku squirm even more. Yamcha warm, wet tongue teased Goku's abdomen while a hand fondled a nipple. Goku could feel all his pleasure building up. It was becoming too much and Yamcha was taking this far too slowly. He wanted; he needed more. He lost his patients and flipped them over so Goku was now on top.

Yamcha loosely wrapped his arms around Goku as the other began running his mouth all over his chest, which was bare also, licking off the thin layer of sweat that had formed on his skin. Yamcha was amazed at how much pleasure Goku got from just touching him. 'How can _I_ bring him this much satisfaction?'

Goku hugged the none responsive body in his arms, he couldn't get enough of his scent, his feel, his taste; he was getting drunk off his friend. Yamcha bucked his hips up as Goku grinded his erection against Yamcha's. Every movement he made drove Goku wiled, he couldn't place why it was he made him feel like this. They'd been friends since he was little and he had never looked at him any other way other than as a friend. He just stared into Yamcha's dark somber eyes. Something was wrong, there was something missing in Yamcha's eyes that used to be there and if Goku didn't know any better he would have said it has joy. Yamcha has been alone ever since Vegeta came back to the planet, sure he had friends but that was only enough to make him stay alive curing the night it was never enough to make him enjoy it; and as reading his mind Yamcha placed a reassuring hand on Goku's shoulder and said;

"Go ahead Goku." The words drifted out of Yamcha's lips and floated into Goku's ear providing a comforting feeling.

That was all that was needed for Goku and he parted Yamcha's legs further giving himself better access. He breathed in deeply as he moved against his friend slowly forcing passage into him.

Yamcha bite on his lip as Goku pushed further in. He could hear Goku groan in pleasure once he was fully in. He stopped and savored the feeling giving Yamcha a moment to adjust to the envision. Yamcha chewed his lip trying not to make any noise. Panting slowly Goku began to move making Yamcha breath harder and faster as Goku rubbed against his inner walls.

Goku was in heaven and all he knew was that Yamcha's body was beneath him. The feel of his wiry frame under him, the boy's soft skin against his, the grip of his thighs around his waist, the way he was now slowly running his fingers though his spiky black hair. . Part of his mind told him that it should be Chichi under him right now, that she should be his one and only. But, he couldn't imagine being with her like this, the feelings that raked him were nothing like the ones he felt for her.

Their infusion was a beautiful picture in which showed the compassion between two childhood friends. As the pace quickened so did their breathing, Yamcha screwed his eyes shut trying not to ruin Goku's pleasure by cumming too early but the feeling was huge and the sensations Goku gave me were too much to handle; but Goku made it clear he wasn't ready when his pace increased even more and his thrusts became harder. Who knew that having sex with a Saiyajin could be so troublesome. Goku face was ruby and beads of sweat dripped down his forehead trailing down his nose then dripping onto Yamcha's chest. Goku's groaning became louder and his grip on Yamcha's shoulders tightened as his pace increased once more till the friction between them began to burn Yamcha's inner walls.

Just when he though he was going to catch fire Goku let out a ear piercing scream and cooled Yamcha's passage with his sticky seed, which spilled out onto the bed sheets below them.. Goku removed himself from Yamcha slowly trying not to cause any more pain than he all ready had and dropped his body beside him. Goku had used up all of the energy he had and began to slowly all asleep with Yamcha in his arms. The intoxicating scent of him and the hypnotic sound of his breathing was enough to make him fall right to sleep. Yamcha stayed awake for a while after Goku had fallen to sleep, he just laid there staring out of the window at the stars.

'It's strange to think that while in here enjoying the sound of my only love sleeping peacefully there are millions of people crying in pain or for people they've lost, there are even people dying.' Yamcha's considerate and intellectual thinking managed to keep him awake till morning and this time, Goku was still there.

Downstairs Vegeta was making breakfast, and what smelt to Goku like a full English breakfast. YUM!

Goku ran down the stair faster than anybody has ever seen him move. He was sat at the table with a knife and fork in his hands ready for the meal to commence. Vegeta placed about thirty odd eggs on a plate in front of Goku and then another plate of Bacon in front of the chair where Yamcha was supposed to sit. The rest was all ready, it seemed like Vegeta had been up a while preparing this. They began to eat while upstairs Yamcha was putting some cloths on. He opted for the day old pair of khaki trousers and a tight yellow polo shit (What a strange sense of fashion). He made his way down the stairs slowly, not really wanting to face them both, he was kinda embarrassed about it all. Slowly trudging into the kitchen he noticed flour all over the side, melting butter in...THE SINK?! And about every egg in a mile radius of his house cooked and currently being eaten by Goku. His eyes wide and his mouth a gape Yamcha couldn't believe his eyes.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HOUSE!?!" Shock and Anger took over the embarrassment. Vegeta just snorted shrugging his shoulders and resuming that pose again, arms folded and shoulders back, his head slightly tilted with a sinister smirk plastered on his face.

"It was like this when I woke up." , came Vegeta's sarcastic reply. Yamcha began to boil, 'He steals my girlfriend, fucks me in the ass, THEN DESTROYS MY HOUSE!' If Yamcha was going to have an arch rival it was going to be Vegeta. Gritting his teeth and flaring his nostrils slightly Yamcha stepped forward slowly attempting to look intimidating Vegeta may be short, but there was no way he was going to be threatened by a mere human. So he stepped forward to until they were pressed against each other. Looking down Yamcha made it so they were locked in a stare of status, whom ever looked away first, would be labeled weak. Parting his lips slightly Vegeta lifted his head until his mouth was level with Yamcha's ear, then he menacingly rolled his tongue out of his lips until it touched Yamcha's ear running down form the lobe up to the end making Yamcha shiver at the contacts.

"Don't start something you not going to finish." his breath was hot against Yamcha's ear and tickled as the air hit his skin. "Or I'll be forced to finish it for you. Okay?" Yamcha gulped and took in a deep breath, mustering all the courage he could. "You'd be dead with out me, so maybe you should treat me better." 'Oh Gods, where did that come from. I only hope it's true' Vegeta narrowed his gaze and turned on his heels and sat at the table eat sloppily. He kept missing his mouth and had grease all over his chin. He was sulking.

'He's never been like that before, he's more of a coward than Krillen, when did he become so dominant, im not even brave enough to face Vegeta.' Goku found this new bold Yamcha scarily attractive. Goku had always wanted someone to dominate him, he could never find someone, him being the strongest person in the galaxy and all, he had Vegeta, but there was all ways something missing. Yamcha didn't have the strength to over power him but Goku felt as though he would probably over power him any way, and he like it.

(I can't decide whether to have Yamcha or Vegeta dominant….. Ohh and what should I have the pairing as since there's three people? GokuxYamcha ooooooooooorrrrrrr YamchaxVegeta)

Coming up next chapter: Yamcha finds out that things are going to get even more complicated….Mirai come back, but why? AND SOME FINDS OUT ABOUT THE 'SAYAJIN PROBLEM' :O


	9. That's Not Right

After observing Vegeta's and Yamcha's little quarrel Goku decided to join them at the table. They all sat around the circular table as Goku stuffed his face, Yamcha and Vegeta sat silently just watching in pure horror. Goku was the only person they knew who could eat to so abhorrently.

Time seemed to tick away so slowly for Vegeta; he just kept replaying the scene over and over again in his head. 'How could I let him get to me? Why does it bother me so much?'

Lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed Goku leave the table and head for the lounge. Yamcha had stayed at the table just staring at him, not blinking nor moving in any form. He too was lost in thought but his was slightly different to Vegeta's. He was thinking about their sun-set loving. Breaking his train of thought Vegeta lifted his head to realize Yamcha was staring at him, right into his eyes. It was an absent stare which seemed to go right through him, past the walls previously placed there by hate and into the dark memories of his past leaving Vegeta feeling insecure and no longer safe. He wanted to break the stare and stop him from invading his privacy.

"I'll pay for the car" he interjected. Yamcha jumped from his seat, leaping from his skin for a second, before falling back into place on the floor. On the fall down he'd hit his head on the edge of the table. Whining like a baby Vegeta chuckled and began to understand that he wouldn't be able to figure out Yamcha no matter how much he tried.

"Ow, Ow, Ow." Yamcha continued to massage his forehead while talking.

"There's no need. I mean it's not like you have any money any way so I suppose I'll just have to get over it. Just because I love it more than life doesn't mean that I miss it." Hoping he had covered up the incredible void Vegeta had caused in his life by helping to destroy his car, he rose from the floor to sit back into his seat at the other end of the table.

"Fine" he replied, feeling strangely hurt by what Yamcha had said he began to rise from his seat and head for the door before a hand snagged his arm leaving him tingling all over. Turning around to find the reason for this he saw Yamcha holding up two tickets, they looked like tickets to a baseball game but Vegeta being from another planet and being very anti-social, couldn't have been 100 sure.

"I wanted to know if you and Goku would come to my game" Yamcha said throwing him a cheesy smile and tilted his head slightly, fluttering his eyelashes.

"I'm busy."

"PLEASE!"

"Look, I said I'm busy, get Kakarot to take some one else." Upon hearing his name Goku shot from the couch into the kitchen to see why they were talking about him.

"TELL HIM TO COME TO MY GAME!" Yamcha begged Goku like some small child pleading to his mother.

"Yeah come on 'Geta you never do anything fun. It won't hurt." Vegeta pulled his arm free from Yamcha and stormed out the room.

"He'll be there." Goku cheered raising a thumb to Yamcha. Appreciating his help Yamcha smiled joyfully and trotted out the room to get ready.

While Yamcha was upstairs taking ages to get set for his game the phone rang and Goku answered.

"Hello?"

"Goku, is that you?" Bulma was shocked to hear Goku's voice for a number of reasons.

"Umm..." Stuck for words and excuses Goku cringed, inhaled deeply and replied;

"Yeah it's me Bulma."

"OH MY! I'M SO GLAD TO HEAR YOU'RE ALL RIGHT. WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? WHY DID YOU GO? HAVE YOU SPOKEN TO CHICHI?" The questions just didn't stop coming, and Goku blanked most of them up until Bulma asked a very important question.

"And…why are you at Yamcha's?!?!" Goku couldn't see Bulma literally but knew that her face must have been very confused at that point.

"Well…" Goku had no choice really, Bulma was his first and closest friend, he couldn't lie to her. So he told her everything. By the time this very long explanation had finished, Yamcha had completed his extra long preparations, with a little help from Vegeta, they were ready to go. But what they didn't know was that they weren't going to be the only Z fighters at the game.

Since Yamcha's car was destroyed and he refused to fly there, they had to get the bus. This wasn't any normal bus either, it was a smaller, smellier, dirtier version of a standard bus and this bus was unbelievably cramped. This for one meant that Vegeta had to be elbow to elbow with some of the planets most repulsive people. Bump after bump, Vegeta grew more and more irritated until he was ready to snap. He opened his mouth, took an extremely deep breath inwards, then as he was ready to let it all out the bus stopped, the doors opened and they were there. Thankfully the person sitting next to him didn't follow them out of the bus so Vegeta didn't get to have his 'squabble' with the poor unsuspecting civilian.

The walls were high, the crowd was noisy and the doors were locked. They were late and they'd started the game without Yamcha. Sat against the walls outside, Yamcha sighed, clearly showing his disappointment. Goku just mused over a butterfly and Vegeta merely sat in utter silence.

"Maybe we should just head home I mean it's not like we're doing anything here" Yamcha said quietly. No reply. He nudged Vegeta on the shoulder hoping to get his attention, he did, but he was still miffed about the bus journey and when he turned to acknowledge Yamcha he gave him the most hate filled stare possible and then returned to gaze into nothingness.

"I'm sorry about the bus thing; maybe I can make it up to you?" Yamcha suggested. This caught Vegeta's attention and he adjusted his body so he faced Yamcha with a sly smirk slapped across his face. Yamcha quickly realized his mistake and was swift to correct himself.

"I-I mean, maybe I could cook you some dinner." Too late Vegeta knew what he wanted and he was gonna get it. He pushed the other down to the floor, and then straddled Yamcha's hips licking his lips hungrily.

"Or breakfast!" Yamcha was pleading with him now but still nothing. 'Geta leaned over the other, levelling there eyes so he could reach Yamcha's mouth better. He leaned in and kissed his lips tenderly, sucking and gently nipping at the skin before forcing his mouth open so he could snake his tongue into his moist mouth. Yamcha tried to object but was too slow and Vegeta was already having his way with his tongue. Making swirling movements around his tongue and fighting Yamcha's for dominance. Yamcha tried to take control of the kiss, attempting to force 'Geta's tongue back into his own mouth but it was a useless battle to which he lost. Vegeta's tongue was far too strong and as they continued their sloppy kiss, where teeth clanked and drool poured down their chins, Vegeta ran his hands up Yamcha's torso slowly, moving his digits over every crevasse and every curve. Slowly working their way up to Yamcha's hardened nipples, tweaking them slightly causing him to break the kiss and moan. Goku's muscular ears heard this moan and then realized what was going on behind him and decided to get in on the fun.

He held Yamcha's protesting hands above his head while Vegeta unbuttoned Yamcha's shirt to reveal a firm, sculptured chest. He kissed and tasted Yamcha's collarbone until he met the base of his neck which he started leaving a trail of kisses up. Meanwhile, Vegeta was suckling on a nipple, running his hot tongue over and sensuously twirling it around. Yamcha was writhing and bucking beneath them both giving their ears sweet little moans of gratitude.

Meanwhile, the doors opened and the crowd dispersed from the stadium. A group of familiar people made their way over to the large 8 seated car which Yamcha, Goku and Vegeta were currently fondling near.

"I can't believe he'd invite us to his game and then not even show up" Krillen stated.

"I know, and he didn't tell us Goku was back and okay" Tien moaned.

Bulma unlocked the car with a remote key and as they closed the last few meters between them and the car, they heard some strange noises from the other side. They all went around the car to investigate and wished that they hadn't. On the other side of the car they found Vegeta sitting on Yamcha's hips sucking on one of his nipples and Goku holding his hands kissing his neck. They all stayed quiet out of shock for a while until Bulma stopped the show.

"Ehem" she cleared her throat dramatically. Goku jumped up and Vegeta attempted to turn around but couldn't. They both stared at their friends for a while then stared back at Yamcha who was lying on the floor with his eyes closed panting heavily.

"Erm, do you guys want a lift?" Bulma asked trying to break the ice, she wasn't really shocked, she had expected something similar after what Goku had told her on the phone. Every one else, on the other hand, was convinced they were dreaming. They loaded the car and then they were off. Their silent journey began and all that they could hear was Bulma's humming to the tunes that came onto the radio. She was the only person who was at ease in the car, I mean, she knew about everything and she was used to strange things like this by now.

"So…erm…where have you been Goku?" Krillen asked, not sure he was really that interested. He really wanted to ask what the hell he was doing to Yamcha but felt it might be a bit forward considering the fact he hadn't seen or spoken to him for months now. Goku sighed heavily, he knew it was going to happen but really hadn't planned on it happening any time soon.

"Maybe you'd like to stay for dinner, Goku?" Bulma interrupted, knowing that he didn't really want to explain to everyone that he was an incredibly horny, queer Saiyajin who couldn't control himself around Yamcha. Plus, for the past year or so had been keeping himself satisfied by having Vegeta ram…Well, anyway…

"Sure that'd be great" Goku was relieved, to say the least.

They pulled up at Capsule corps' front door. Every one but Goku stepped out of the car, he really didn't want to be here. He had spent so much time alone that being surrounded by friends just seemed like an impossible task now.

"Aren't you coming?" Yamcha asked. Not wanting to disappoint Bulma he got out of the car and walked around to the other side to meet her. They both walked up to the doors and as they opened the door slightly the smell of beef flavored ramen wafted past their noses enhancing their senses and causing them to suddenly become extremely hungry, seeing as they hadn't eaten since breakfast. They raced in doors to meet the delectable smell in the kitchen. Several bowls were placed out around a large circular table. Goku's ravenous eyes met with a bowl while he met with a chair which lead to another meal ruined by his appetite. No one else was hungry any more.

"Errmm, sorry there wasn't much guys I wasn't expecting every one to be staying for dinner" Bulma apologized but no one seemed to be paying any attention to her they all had their eyes on Goku.

"It doesn't matter how long you've known him you still don't get used to his eating habits" Krillen stated and everyone agreed.

"Erm Bulma, do you have any curry ramen? Oh and some jam so I can put it on top of that?" Yamcha asked a horrified Bulma.

"You really want to eat that?"

"So that's why you've been packing on the pounds" Krillen joked while Yamcha examined his ballooned stomach.

"Well I...Errrm" Yamcha was speechless, he knew he wasn't as toned as before but was it really that noticeable? Then suddenly Yamcha wasn't feeling all that well, he placed his hand over his mouth in hope to hold the vomit in until he reached the bathroom. Bulma followed him and insisted she gave him a full check up. That woman would do anything to prod a man with a needle; she'd been injection crazy ever since she gave Trunks a tetanus jab. She claims it filled the void she'd had ever since she was young. Crazy that women was, absolutely barking mad but still a genius.

Eventually she talked Yamcha round and got him into the infirmary. He lay on the table as everyone watched though a window. Bulma massaged Yamcha's stomach gently with her rubber glove. She frowned as she concentrated on a particular area which worried Yamcha further.

"It…no! It can't be!" She gasped and pulled her hand away from Yamcha stepping back in astonishment.

"W-what's wrong?" he asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"No no. I must have made a mistake. I'll go get the ultra-sound equipment, that'll straighten things out." Bulma hurried out of the room pushing and shoving everybody out of her way as she marched down the hall. Now Yamcha really was worried, she hadn't pulled a face like this when she found out Goku was an alien Kami knows what had got her so worked up.

Yamcha wasn't given much time to come up with a reason because not long after she left the room, she came back with a small trolley with a white machine on. She rushed over to the bed and plugged the machine into the socket. She pulled out what to Yamcha looked like a phone, mainly because of the springy wire. She rubbed some jelly, which incidentally was freezing cold, on his stomach and ran the 'phone thingy' over his stomach slowly, pushing in hard. Looking at the monitor which was attached to the machine, she watched the blobs there intensely. Her frown soon turned into a concentrated stare which then morphed into what Yamcha had feared; a look of terror followed by a gasp.

"What's wrong with me?" Yamcha nervously asked in vain. Bulma was over by the door instructing Goku and Vegeta to come inside.

They walked over to the bed where Yamcha lay and Bulma began her long explanation.

"I can't tell you how it happened, well I can but you know what I mean…"

"I can't say we do Bulma" Goku stated as she realized she never did tell them the news.

"Oh right, yeah, well…" The tension in the room increased and everyone leaned over hanging onto every word Bulma said.

"You see, Yamcha's…" Bulma took in a deep breath and Yamcha mentally cursed the slowness of her speech.

"Pregnant." You could almost hear the sudden sigh of relief that she had finally said what she set out to tell them, right before the realization of the situation. And in chorus Goku, Yamcha and Vegeta shouted;

"WHAT?!"

"You heard me."

"Is this even possible?" Goku asked, he was unwise to the subject but was always sure 'guys could not have babies'.

"Pregnant! You're telling me I'M PREGNANT! I can't have kids I'm barely old enough to drive."

Vegeta snickered at the remark; he knew very well that Yamcha was almost as old himself.

"This is all your fault" Yamcha screamed pointing an accusing finger at Vegeta.

"You knew this would happen all along didn't you?!"

"I didn't know you could bare children. I thought you were a man but it seems I was mistaken" He sneered in reply. This only enraged Yamcha further.

"I'm not the one who likes to screw guys in the ass now am I?"

"You didn't seem to mind when you raped Kakarot."

"YOU TOLD ME HE WAS GOING TO DIE!"

"Guys, guys lets just calm down" Goku said trying to fix things but it didn't seem to be helping.

"And you," Yamcha pointed at Goku "you're as bad as him this is as much fault as his it could even be your child!" It was then that Goku realized, he didn't know whose child this was. They all turned to Bulma wanting to know the same thing.

"I'll run some test and have them back to you tomorrow morning." She sighed, 'another night with no sleep' she thought.

She walked over to the door but as she turned the knob and opened it the gang fell through and landed on a heap on the floor, it seems they now knew everything.


	10. No Love For The Prince

Goku had been pacing the floor continuously in the same spot for the past hour. It seems it takes longer than they'd thought to get the DNA test for a two week old foetus. Yamcha was still in the infirmary trolley. He was staring at his stomach, just staring.

'A child? A real child?' The idea didn't seem to want to register. 'I wonder if he'll look like me. Maybe he'll have Goku's strength, his smile.' His eyes widened suddenly an idea had just skipped it's way through Yamcha's mind devilishly.

"WHAT IF HE HAS VEGETA'S ANGER?" Yamcha bellowed across the tiled, white room by accident. The shock of the idea freaked him beyond belief. This comment on the other hand had angered Vegeta. He sat in a blue armchair he had previously turned to face the window. It must have been about 7:30 PM when Bulma had announced to the three warriors that Yamcha was pregnant and had left to find out the sex and father of the child to be.

Vegeta was lost in deep thought about all that had gone on, what was he to do next. How long will he want the worthless sack of cells? Will he be expected to stay with him if the child is his? Will he get jealous of the attention he gave Goku? All of this was too confusing for even the great mind of 'Geta. While Vegeta was contemplating of this Goku had found himself sat next to his lover's bed head flopped onto the mattress fallen fast asleep. He'd had a strenuous day and obviously it had worn him out.

Yamcha was stroking the soft strands on Goku's head repeatedly. Slowing wafting his hand over his mane ever so lightly. 'I hope it's Goku's, he's the perfect father figure.' Smiling at the thought of them having the perfect family Yamcha realised something. Something he really wished he hadn't. He had no feelings for Vegeta, not even of a sexual sort.' Yamcha froze. What if he knew? What if he killed him in blind rage? Slowly inching his head to face the prince's. Thankfully Vegeta wasn't facing him so could not have possibly seen his sudden reaction to his own thoughts.

A single liquid gem fell from the corners of his eyes. He bowed his head solemnly. Oh how he knew it all too well. You can't just go round killing people then expect them to love you in the same whole hearted way you love them. A small murmur escaped Vegeta's lips. He wasn't much of a sober but there are things in the realm that can make even the strongest of warriors cry. Like the knowledge of the only person you really feel you've loved slipping through your fingers with ease. Some one just like Yamcha.

"Vegeta" Yamcha whispered. The words floated around his ears and faintly merged wit the sound of his own breathing. The sound of Yamcha speaking his name just gave him this strange pleasure in the pit of his stomach.

"Yes" Vegeta had just realised the great difficulty people have when trying to talk whilst crying, especially if you're trying to hide the fact you'd been crying in the first place.

"What do you think will happen to us?"

"What do you mean?" Vegeta knew full well that 'us' did not include him.

"I mean..." Yamcha furrowed his brows. What did he mean? He really didn't know why he had even started the conversation in the first place. Maybe it was to shred the eerie silence they had created in Bulma's absence. Taking in a deep breath he replied.

"Never mind." Yamcha said as he sat twiddling his fingers in his lap. He lowered his vision to his stomach. The overwhelming prospect of having a child suddenly dawned on the young warrior. His eyes widened, stretching far across his head, his eyes brows had now fused with his hair line. He rushed out of bed trying to escape. He knocked Goku's limp body to the floor and flopped out of bed tripping over his lover's body as his ever so un-graceful dash for the door failed. He wriggled free from the web of his body and Goku's and crawled across the floor. Now this attempt for freedom had caused some what of a commotion. Vegeta couldn't figure out what was going on it all happened so fast. Vegeta was also wondering how Goku could have managed to sleep through all of this.

Yamcha made his final dash for the door. Reaching for the door handle his fingers just touched the cold steel knob when his body went flying and hit the wall. As he lay there motionless Yamcha wondered what on earth had just happened to him. He raised his head slowly; this simple task had all of a sudden become a huge feat for him. His heavy eyes lids opened just enough for him to see, Vegeta, he should have known. A heavy hand rested it's self on Yamcha's leg.

"Vegeta" Yamcha whimpered; his breathing heavy and abnormal. He couldn't even keep his eyes open. Vegeta knew something was wrong, but what? That hit wasn't nearly enough to have done this to him. Yamcha's skin was pasty, his mouth dry. He was slowly slipping in and out of conscience. Vegeta placed one had over Yamcha's forehead. He was freezing. It wasn't a fever he didn't have a high temperature. Vegeta racked his brains for a reason. Why would a healthy person just suddenly start losing ki? Then it smacked him right between the eyes. 'HE'S LOSING KI!' Vegeta pulled up Yamcha's hospital gown and felt his stomach. He could feel it. A large concentration of energy surrounding the chid. Yamcha didn't have a womb being male and all so the child a created a secure area inside Yamcha with his ki. But Yamcha wasn't strong enough to survive this drain in energy.

Time was running out for Yamcha, Vegeta had to think fast. The quickly cupped Yamcha's abdomen with both hands and supplied Yamcha with his own ki. His belly glowed a subtle blue, it was warm. This feeling filled Yamcha all over. It was Vegeta; he was washing over him like a wave of heat. It was sensational, so much so Yamcha had began to get an erection. Which was obvious to Vegeta seeing as he didn't have any underwear on. A quiet murmur drifted from between Yamcha's lips. A soft cry of pleasure which made Vegeta shiver uncontrollably. The awful feeling of being rejected was being lifted. Even if he didn't want to admit it, Yamcha did have feelings for him. After letting his lover sap up all his strength Vegeta collapsed atop of Yamcha. Just before he fell asleep Yamcha whispered in his ear.

"Thank you."


	11. The Dream Revisited

Now being unemployed and no longer in school i have alot of time on my hands so i went to read my Fanfic for old times sake and found myself utterly embarassed. So im re-doing it!...sortta [BTW i faild my English AS and no longer have a 'beta' so it might even be worse than before...oh, and i don't have spell checker or grammer checker..so like i said worse!]

Chapter 1.

THE DREAM

Yamcha forced his heavy eyes closed for the what he hoped to be the last time that evening. He's spent far too many sleepless nights worrying over Goku. Tossing a turning in his empty bed Yamcha slowly slipped away into a dreamless state. Only it wasn't.

Yamcha had this same dream every day for the past three months. It's of the day Goku was last seen. The sun was shinning down, strips dripping across the grass of the park. It's 10:30 AM on a Saturday and Yamcha had found himself at the park again. Sitting on a old wooden bench next to the gravel path running down the middle of the green. He realised this is where his walks had taken him every day this week. He didn't understand why,he didn't know anyone who went down to the park. It was like he was expecting some one to be here waiting for him but there never was.

"Daddy, look at me!" The familiar voice bellowed across the field finding it's way to Yamcha.

Squinting hard he managed to turn the misshapen blur into Goten. Then the blob behind it turned to Gohan. Then before he had time to register all of this Goku face was inches from his own, a big dumb grin reflecting onto him.

"I didn't expect to see you down the park, Yamcha." Goku moved from kneeling down to sitting on the bench beside him. Yamcha panicked, he couldn't tell Goku that he was a crazy person who's been having some longing for a mysterious person at the park he doesn't even know exists!! 'Okay i can do this, it's Goku for crying out loud he'll believe anything right?'

"I go jogging in the mornings. I was thinking of getting back into the baseball thing again." 'A half-arsed smile and we're safe. He'll totally buy that.' Goku furrowed his brows and then looked him up and down.

"You go jogging in jeans and a shirt?" Goku surprised himself with how observant he could be sometimes.

'Crap!' Yamcha had totally forgotten that he was WEARING A SHIRT!

"Um, yeah. I was going to the....and then i had to erm..yeah so i guess that explains it." Whats the chances that'll actually work?

Goku pulled a slightly dumb-founded look before nodding in acceptance.

"You and Chi Chi talking yet?" Yamcha had heard that Goku and Chi Chi fell out last week and she had kicked him out of the house. Thats why Goku was at the park with the kids it was the only time Chi Chi let him see them. Goku's face dropped like he'd heard news of someone dying. He sighed before leaving a long pause then simply answered "no." Feeling a little bad for bringing it up Yamcha tried to change the subject.

"Gohan growing up so fast isn't he? It feels like it was just yesterday when he was just learning how to walk. Now he's saving the world and looking for girls." Yamcha slipped a cheeky smile in Goku's direction hoping he saw the same humor in it he did. Thankfully Goku was his same old goofy self even with divorce teetering over his marriage.

"Yeah, just yesterday he was talking about going on a date with this girl in his class." Goku laughed at his own son. Yamcha watched him intensely. That smile was breath taking. The way his teeth were only just visible and the subtle dimples on his cheeks. Yamcha had never noticed how strong Goku's jaw was, the way his soft skin rested on his bones. The rugged faint scars scattered all across his neck and then there was the muscular chest that lifted then dropped in time with the breath of the other man. Yamcha was staring at his friend for so long he hadn't been aware of his hand sliding up his thigh, moving up and up till it was gently resting over his hardened crotch. He fingers creeping there way over to his zip. Those eyes, Goku had the most mezmerising hazel eyes. His finger were then skillfully pulling his trouser zip down letting the cool morning air brush over his pantless manhood.

"Daddy can i have an ice cream." Goten's voice pierced

Yamcha's ears violently awakening him from his daydream leaving his a little sad it was over so soon but glad at the same time. He didn't want to be the perv touching himself at the childrens park did he? Goku had turned to Yamcha ready to ask him something but stopped mid breath. He'd locked eyes with Yamcha's stiff cock which was slightly revealed. Yamcha felt like he was under a heat lamp the sweat that was pouring of him as he flipped him self over so he was facing away from Goku while he zipped up his jeans. 'SHIT! What if he thinks im some peodo watching his children.'

"You were erm, going to ask me something thing." Yamcha tried clearing his throat hopping it would do the same to the air. Goku didn't reply for what seem to be minutes.

"Oh, yeah. It's just i don't have any money and i was wondering if i could borrow some for Goten." Goku hated asking for money. He also hated asking Bulma if he could move in until he sorted things out with Chi Chi, if he ever did. Yamcha riffled through his pockets then forced the money into Goku's chest with out saying a word to him. Feeling a little awkward Goku took the money then waved it in the air as a signal to Goten and Gohan to come and collect it.

Racing over his children collected the money told Goku a funny story about Goten on the swings then raced over to the ice cream truck parked on the side of the road next to the park.

Still feeling the tension Goku decided to shuffle next to Goku and placed a hand on his thigh. "Yamcha is everything okay?" Goku asked. Hearing this Yamcha shifted his weight so he could face Goku, not realising how close he was already and as his head turned their lips brushed. It wasn't even a noticeable touch to anybody looking and the two friends could have easily ignored it and thought nothing of it. But thats not what they did. Yamcha pressed his lips against Goku's violently. After having stared at this beautiful mouth so hard it was magical to be tasting him. Yamcha's tongue was forcing it's way into the other's with great success. He tasted like apples it was so strange. He was tangy and sweet with this crisp, fresh after taste. Their hands began exploring each other. Yamcha's over the sculpted body of the junior beside him. They were like wild animals trying to gather everything. It was sheer bliss until they both heard this disgusted gasp. Yamcha turned ready to argue at home ever thought this wonderful act could be wrong was horrified to find who had destroyed their moment. It was Gohan, jaw gaping the ice cream he had brought spilt across the floor. They had totally forgotten about them, they were so caught up in each other.

Nobody moved. Nobody dare even make a sound. Nobody except Gohan.

"What the hell is wrong with you! How do you expect mum to take you back if you're a queer!" Yep, Gohan had taken the break up badly and in the space of a week had become a dark, twisted young male.

Goku's eyes were welling up. Never had Yamcha thought a man so strong was capable of crying. Goku rose off the bench and began walking towards his sons but before he reached them Gohan spat words in his face that he would never forget. "You're dead to me." It haunts Yamcha even now. That was the last anybody saw of him, he just took off.

"YOU'RE DEAD TO ME!" Yamcha woke with a start. His heart was beating like a wild stallion. He tried to catch his breath he turned to look at his alarm clock. 5:30 AM. Every night, the same old dream.

{Waddya think? LOVE IT? REALLY LOVE IT? If it's anything other than these two options...i don't want to hear it!}


End file.
